(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible and rotatable wall-hanging operation box, and more particularly, to a flexible and rotatable wall-hanging operation box that is free from swaying and deformation during stretching, retracting and rotating movements thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Common industrial computers, communication equipments or other electronic devices, in order to provide maintenance and operation conveniences, are frequently disposed in an operation box. A prior operation box is generally a sealed pentagonal metal body having a front entrance pivotally disposed at a front opening thereof. An interior of the operation box is provided with a plurality of transverse or longitudinal racks, which are placed with elements such as wires discs and electronic devices thereon. However, most plugs, terminals, wire connections and heat dissipating systems (fans) are often installed behind the operation box. Therefore, a common operation box is stored with its rear surface located next to a wall in order to put the operation box to use. To carry out tasks like wiring, assembling new parts, dismantling malfunction objects and maintenance, the operation box is pulled out or even slanted at a certain angle to clear a space, so that a maintenance person can reach the rear surface of the operation box for carrying out maintenance or replacing parts. It is obvious that, when moving the operation box, inconveniences are caused for that not only wires are likely dragged but also apparatus and objects that were originally neatly arranged nearby are made messy.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior operation box, a flexible and rotatable operation box structure shown in FIG. 4 has become available. The flexible and rotatable operation box comprises an outer housing 10 and an inner housing 20. The outer housing 10 is a sealed pentagonal body having an opening 11. The inner housing 20 has an interior thereof for accommodating and installing electronic devices. The flexible and rotatable operation box further has a rotating pivotal axis 30, a sliding frame 41 and a sliding track 42 at a lower portion thereof. Wherein, the sliding frame 41 is fixed at an inner lower portion of the outer housing 10 and is extended with a certain distance from the opening 11. The sliding track 42 has one end thereof fastened below the rotating pivotal axis 30 at the lower portion of the inner housing 20, the other end thereof slightly stretched out to an exterior, and two lateral sides thereof inlaid with anti-slip locating plates 43.
According to the aforesaid structure, the inner housing 20 is rotated using the rotating pivotal axis 30. However, the rotating pivotal axis 30 is located only at a point at the lower portion of the inner housing 20, and is merely a rotating axis in form of a supporting post. Therefore, forces that rotate the inner housing 20 are entirely received by the rotating pivotal axis 30, such that the rotating pivotal axis 30 is liable to damages. Moreover, for that the sliding track 42 is fastened below the rotating pivotal axis 30 at the lower portion of the inner housing 20, only a center portion of the inner housing 20 is supported by the sliding track 42 and the rotating pivotal axis 30. It is to be noted that, when arranging electronic devices in the inner housing 20, an overall weight is not always balanced. Supposed an overall weight of the inner housing 20 is unbalanced, the inner housing 20 may become oblique, and the sliding track 42 and the rotating pivotal axis 30 may subsequently become deformed. Because fulcrums formed are not evenly distributed at a periphery of the lower portion of the inner housing 20, swaying is also resulted when pulling and rotating the inner housing 20, and thus incurring inconveniences and perplexities to users.